La bruja y el panadero
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Ella era hermosa y cautivadora. Él era dulce y divertido. Jacob Kowalski es un no mago que se cruzó con una historia llena de magia que le dio amigos, un amor y su panadería. Si tuviera una Amortentia, su perfume le recordaría siempre a Queenie. / Este fic participó en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años / Resubido con correciones
1. Cuero

**Título:** La bruja y el panadero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them

 **Pairing:** Queenie/Jacob

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro. _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Capítulo 1: Cuero**

Si hace un par de días, alguien le hubiera dicho a Jacob Kowalski que había gente en Nueva York que podía hacer magia y que vivían de acuerdo a sus propias leyes en un mundo completamente distinto al de la gente que no podía hacer magia, él le hubiera dicho a esa persona que estaba loca. Eso hubiera sido normal, la magia no existía en el mundo del hombre que sólo soñaba con tener una panadería para poder hacer a la gente feliz con su comida.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que cuando fue al banco a pedir un préstamo para abrir su negocio terminaría metido en medio de un grave problema con magia, criaturas y una guerra a punto de estallar? Jacob Kowalski no lo hubiera pensado nunca.

¿Y quién hubiera dicho que se iba a enamorar de una hermosa y joven mujer, que además pensaba que él era interesante? Pues para Jacob, eso era incluso más improbable que la existencia de la magia.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, si bien no estaba del todo en sí mismo pues había sido mordido por una criatura, Jacob creyó que Queenie Goldstein era hermosa. Se sorprendió cuando supo que ella podía leerle la mente, pero a la vez le encantaba. Estaba maravillado por todo lo que había aprendido sobre la magia en el tiempo que estuvo con el señor Scamander y las hermanas Goldstein.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea de en qué gran crisis se estaba metiendo. Fue arrestado junto a Newt y Tina. Fue llevado la prisión interna de la MACUSA. Le dijeron que iban a desmemorizarlo. Él no entendía bien qué cosas sucedían, pero no estaba de acuerdo con perder sus recuerdos. No quería olvidar la magia y tampoco quería olvidarse de ella. No de Queenie.

―Ahora eres uno de nosotros― le dijo la bruja rubia, cuando le ayudó a escapar de las oficinas de la MACUSA junto a los demás.

Ya era de noche, estaban en el techo de un gran edificio, escondiéndose para no ser atrapados. Newt y Tina hablaban cerca del borde del edificio, estaban planeando qué hacer con las criaturas que andaban sueltas por la ciudad. Jacob se quedó con Queenie en un refugio de aves abandonado que había ahí mismo. Se acordó que su abuelo criaba palomas.

― ¿Tu abuelo criaba palomas? El mío lechuzas― le dijo Queenie con una sonrisa, otra vez leía sus pensamientos ―Me gustaba alimentarlas.

―A mí también― le contestó Jacob ― ¿Son ciertas las cosas que dijo Newt sobre tu gente? ¿Sobre que no les permiten juntarse con los no magos?

―Es cierto, cariño. Está muy mal visto que te juntes con los no magos. Dicen que son malvados. Pero eres el primer no mago que conozco y eres un encanto― declaró Queenie.

―Ay ya― Jacob se sintió avergonzado ―Yo no soy un encanto.

―Sí que lo eres, cielo― Queenie se apuntó la frente con un dedo ―Puedo ver tus pensamientos, actuales y pasados. Así que puedo decirte que eres un encanto.

―Lamento lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi― se disculpó él ―Es que eres muy hermosa.

―Por eso eres un encanto. Si bien muchos piensan eso cuando me ven por primera vez, casi nadie piensa la palabra hermosa. Son mucho más vulgares― Queenie le dedicó otra tímida sonrisa. Jacob suspiró. Ella era verdaderamente hermosa. Oyeron ruidos de disturbios afuera y salieron a mirar. Había una cosa oscura despedazando todo lo que encontraba a su camino, gente corriendo por todas partes. Newt le dijo a Tina que si no volvía, ella debía cuidar sus criaturas y luego de entregarla su maleta, desapareció. Tina hizo lo mismo, pero le dio la maleta a Jacob antes de desaparecerse también.

Queenie dio un paso hacia el borde del edificio, ella iba a irse también. Jacob la sujetó del brazo. Era la primera vez que la tocaba, sintió el cuero rosa del abrigo de la bruja rubia entre sus dedos.

―No te puedo llevar, es peligroso― le dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

―Espera, no vayas, también es peligroso para ti― Jacob la forzó a mirarlo –Dijiste que era uno de los tuyos ¿Verdad?

Ella lo miró enternecida y le sujetó la mejilla ―Entonces, vamos juntos. Sujétate fuerte.

El panadero se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo de Queenie y ella lo abrazó también. El mareo que causa desaparecerse para una persona que no está acostumbrado a hacerlo, fue cancelado por el dulce aroma del abrigo de cuero de la bruja. Jacob sólo se concentró en sentir ese aroma mientras su cabeza daba vueltas al desaparecerse.

 _Gracias por entrar a este escrito. Si quieres leer más sobre el mundo de Animales Fantásticos, entra a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad" o "Amortentia a través del tiempo". Los comentarios serán apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	2. Coco

**Título:** La bruja y el panadero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them

 **Pairing:** Queenie/Jacob

 **Status:** En progreso

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro. _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Capítulo 2: Coco**

A Jacob no le gustaban las despedidas, en especial aquellas que daban pie a no volver a ver a la persona de la que se despedía. O en este caso, de no volver a recordarla. Estaba amaneciendo y el hombre llamado Gellert Grindelwald había sido arrestado por los aurores de la MACUSA. Ahora caía una lluvia desmemorizante por toda la ciudad y el señor Kowalski sabía que eso no lo excluía. Sin embargo, se quedó en silencio detrás de Queenie con la inocente esperanza de que le dejaran conservar sus recuerdos sobre la magia. Si los conservaba, quizás no tendría que volver a su vida normal. Incluso ensayaba en su mente la promesa que daría de no revelar lo que sabía a nadie.

― ¿Ese no mago sigue aquí?― preguntó la presidenta de la MACUSA.

Newt, Tina y Queenie se miraron entre ellos, en silencio. Jacob tomó un respiro y dio un paso hacia adelante para dejarse ver. Miró a la presidente Picquery a los ojos y esta lo observó con detenimiento.

―Deben desmemorizarlo― ordenó. Newt ya iba a contestarle pero ella se adelantó. ―Conoce la ley, señor Scamander. Ni un solo testigo.

Y con esto dicho, la mujer les dio la espalda Con el resto de los aurores se marchí. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron allí, viéndose sin saber qué hacer. Con un gusto amargo en su garganta, Jacob fue el primero que comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían hacia la superficie. Los otros tres lo siguieron sin hacer ruido.

Con firmeza, el no mago subió cada escalón sintiendo las piernas pesadas. Oía la lluvia cada vez más cerca. No quería perder sus recuerdos, pero seguía subiendo sin darse la vuelta. Quizás si no los miraba, no tendría que despedirse de ellos. Pero algo tironeó de su saco cuando estaba por salir, forzándolo a detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a sus amigos. Queenie lo sostenía del saco, sus ojos lagrimeaban. Tina y Newt lo miraban con expresiones dolorosas. Jacob habló como si nada malo pasara. No quería que estuvieran tristes por su culpa.

―Vamos, chicos― los animó ―Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. No debería saber nada de esto. Sólo estoy aquí porque Newt…

El hombre se quedó pensativo. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que el magizoólogo le había mostrado el interior de su maleta y lo había dejado participar en su aventura aun cuando no estaba permitido? Lo miró confundido.

― Newt, ¿Por qué me dejaste quedarme con ustedes?

―Porque eres agradable― le dijo Newt, conteniendo las lágrimas ―Porque eres mi amigo y nunca voy a olvidar lo que has hecho por mí y cómo me ayudaste.

―Iré contigo― siguió Queenie, acercándose a él.

―No― negó él con la cabeza.

―Podemos irnos juntos, a un lugar en dónde no importe que seas un no mago― la voz de la mujer comenzaba a quebrarse ―Es que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como tú.

―Hay docenas de tipos como yo allá afuera.

―No… no― dijo ella con su suave voz, acariciándole la mejilla. –Contigo se rompió el molde.

Jacob la miró enternecido y luchó por no llorar. Sabía que no había otra forma, si él no perdía sus recuerdos, sus amigos tendrían problemas. Le dolía mucho hacerlo. Los siguió mirando mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la lluvia.

―Será como despertar― les dijo con una sonrisa, trataron de que no vieran lo apenado que estaba. Cerró los ojos mientras la lluvia fría lo empapaba de pies a cabeza. Se sintió liviano, como dormido, cómo si no hubiera nada a su alrededor. Quizás lo estaba imaginando, pero sintió una mano suave acariciándole el rostro y un beso suave con aroma a coco.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Jacob ya no recordaba nada. Pero claro, él ya no sabía que debía acordarse de algo. Se encontró en la calle, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, bajo la lluvia. Observó una escalera que conducía al subterráneo. No había nadie allí, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención. Sintió que había alguien que debería estar allí.

El hombre se preguntó cómo había llegado allí. No se acordaba, pero pensó que quizás era mejor irse de ahí y volver a su casa, mañana debía trabajar en la fábrica de latas. Todo el camino de regreso, se estuvo preguntando de dónde venía ese dulce olor a coco y por qué sentía que alguien lo había besado.

 _Gracias por entrar a este escrito. Si quieres leer más sobre el mundo de Animales Fantásticos, entra a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad" o "Amortentia a través del tiempo". Los comentarios serán apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


	3. Jazmín

**Título:** La bruja y el panadero

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them

 **Pairing:** Queenie/Jacob

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro. _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Capítulo 3: Jazmín**

Jacob tuvo que hacer fuerza para levantarse al día siguiente a trabajar. Hace unos días le habían rechazado el préstamo para su panadería por no poseer garantía. La única opción que le quedaba era seguir trabajando en la fábrica de latas para poder reunir dinero y tratar de seguir persiguiendo su sueño. Sin embargo, era difícil. Ese lugar le succionaba el alma, lo hacía miserable.

Pero ese día ocurrió algo maravilloso. Mientras caminaba entre sus compañeros, todos con el mismo paso lento, sin hacer ruido y resignados a otro día más de horas de trabajo, alguien lo chocó con tanta fuerza que le hizo tirar su maletín al suelo.

―Disculpe― dijo la persona que lo chocó y siguió caminando ― ¡Oiga!― le gritó Jacob, pero esta persona se había perdido entre la multitud.

Él sólo se limitó a pensar que esa persona era una maleducada por haberlo chocado así y no reparar en disculparse. Levantó su valija y se dio cuenta de que estaba más pesada que hace un rato, lo que le extrañó. En cuanto la abrió, vio que adentro había otras cosas que no estaban antes. Eran como cascarones de huevo rotos pero plateados. Había una nota que decía: _"Señor Kowalski. Su talento se desperdicia en esa fábrica. Tome estos huevos de Occamy y úselos como garantía para su panadería. Un buen samaritano"._

Primero creyó que era un chiste. Pero cuando más tarde fue con un joyero, este le dijo que esos huevos estaban hechos de plata legítima y que servían como una garantía. Jacob obtuvo un préstamo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tuvo su panadería. Comenzó trabajando él sólo, pero con el tiempo pudo pagarles a otros como ayudantes.

La panadería funcionaba viento en popa, llena de clientes todo el día. Jacob los atendía con gusto, él sólo estaba feliz de que sus creaciones hicieran felices a las personas. Desde ese día que se encontró perdido bajo la lluvia, con sus labios desprendiendo un suave aroma a coco, Jacob había estado teniendo sueños. Sueños extraños dónde diversas criaturas de las más extrañas, merodeaban por la ciudad y él tenía que ir por ahí persiguiéndolas. No sabía a qué se debían estos sueños, pero lo bueno es que le dieron ideas para hacer pasteles y bollos con las formas de esas criaturas. La gente le preguntaba de dónde sacaba sus ideas y él sólo decía que se les ocurrían. Pero la verdad era que sus sueños le parecían demasiado reales.

Desde casi la primera semana que abrió su negocio, la misma mujer venía cada dos días, curioseaba un poco entre los panes y las tartas, compraba algunos y luego se marchaba. Jacob tuvo siempre la sensación de que ya la conocía. Estaba seguro de que no, una mujer tan hermosa no andaría ni cerca de un tipo como él. Era menuda, de cabello corto rubio y rizado, sonrisa encantadora. Ella siempre lo miraba con cuidado. Siempre que se acercaba a pagar, Jacob podía oler su cabello, que desprendía un rico aroma a jazmín. No podía evitar ir a trabajar con una sonrisa todos los días, esperando a que la hermosa desconocida se apareciera por la panadería.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Jacob se decidió a hablarle de otra cosa que no fuera el precio de lo que ella quería llevar. Antes de abrir la panadería, pasó por una florería y compró un ramo grande jazmines. Buscaría la forma de dárselos cuando ella viniera. Con el correr de la mañana, comenzó una fuerte lluvia en la ciudad. Esto no le gustó nada, ya que cuando llovía demasiado la gente no salía de sus casas y la clientela disminuía. No le molestaba que no vinieran a comprar, pero aun cabía la posibilidad de que ella no llegara por la lluvia. Se hizo el mediodía y ella no había pasado por allí, así que Jacob decidió que era hora de cerrar. Primero se fueron sus empleados y cuando estaba por apagar las luces, oyó la campanilla de la puerta. Allí estaba ella, con su mirada inocente.

― ¿Ya cierras?― preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

―Ya casi, mientras la puerta está abierta, yo estoy aquí para atender. Por favor, elija lo que quiera― le dijo él. La mujer rubia comenzó a caminar por las tartas y se decidió rápidamente por una que tenía fresas.

― ¿Cuánto es?

―Son cinco dólares, señorita… Disculpe ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

― ¿Qué cosa?

―No quisiera sonar atrevido ni nada así pero… ¿Puede ser que nos conozcamos de alguna parte?

Ella lo meditó un segundo y luego contestó.

―No lo sé, dulzura, tengo mala memoria. Es posible.

―No se preocupe― dijo, él, avergonzado.

―Si hablamos un poco más, puede que lo recuerde― ofreció ella.

― ¿Me está invitando a charlar?― preguntó extrañado.

―Sí, podemos tomar café. Claro, si tiene tiempo. Me llamo Queenie Goldstein― la mujer sonreía.

―Jacob Kowalski, aguarde un momento― él se fue rápido hacia atrás del mostrador y sacó las flores. Pensó que iba que tener que tirarlas si ella no venía. Volvió a dónde Queenie lo esperaba y se las ofreció.

― ¿Qué es esto?― preguntó ella, emocionada.

―Los había comprado para usted― el hombre se rascó un poco tras la oreja ―Planeaba invitarla a tomar algo, si usted aceptaba.

― ¡Me encantan! ¿Por qué elegiste jazmines?― le preguntó Queenie.

―Porque huelen como tu cabello.

Ella le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

―Pues lléveme a nuestra cita, señor Kowalski.

Y ambos se fueron de allí. Lo que Jacob no sabía es que más temprano, Queenie Goldstein había leído sus pensamientos sobre darle las flores y fue a la panadería en cuánto él se quedó solo. Ella no dejaría que su hombre, el que rompió el molde, se le escapara, aún si no la recordaba.

 _Gracias por entrar a este escrito. Si quieres leer más sobre el mundo de Animales Fantásticos, entra a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "Amortentia a través del tiempo" que están completas o "Crónicas de un magizoólogo" que aún está en progreso. Los comentarios serán apreciados._

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
